Lavernius Tucker
Captain Lavernius TuckerRooster Teeth Productions (2005). Character profiles. In Red vs. Blue Season Three DVD. Buda, Texas: Rooster Teeth Productions. is a main character in Red vs. Blue. He is voiced by Jason Saldaña and is portrayed as the self-proclaimed ladies man of the Blood Gulch Blue Team. Tucker, along with his teammate Church, debuted in Episode 1 and later grew more as a character as the series progressed. Because of his part in the Chorus civil war Tucker could be considered the main protagonist of the Chorus Trilogy and the deuteragonist of the Blue Team's part in the Blood Gulch Chronicles and Recreation. Overview Prior to Recreation, Tucker's personality was shown to be immature, perverted, and sarcastic, and highlighted his obsession for women as well as making sexual jokes at any opportunity. Although he was the highest-ranking army official on his team, he allowed others to take command, such as Church. Later in the series he found the Great Weapon, which led him to become impregnated by an Alien, giving him a son named Junior. After his return in Recreation, he is shown to be (slightly) more mature and skilled, due to the fact that an alien race chose him to be their hero. As the series progresses, Tucker's sense of responsibility and skill continue to grow, specifically after being forced into a leadership role due to being caught up in a civil war on the planet Chorus. Role in Plot Misadventures in Blood Gulch Tucker is first seen with Church spying on the Reds, where the two discover the team's new Warthog. When a rookie named Caboose arrives at Blue base, Tucker and Church order him to wait for the "general", but this action results in Donut stealing the Blue Flag. Tucker and Church, as a result, go after him, with Tucker using the teleporter. When he exits through the other end, however, his armor becomes covered with black material. Because he thinks Donut is initially Sarge because of his red armor color, and Donut calls himself 'Private,' Tucker thinks that he has been sent back in time, but Church corrects him. Grif and Simmons then come to Dount's aid with the warthog and trap Church and Tucker behind a large rock. Caboose manages to fend off the Reds in Sheila, the tank, but kills Church in the process. Tucker later calls Vic for back-up, and the latter agrees to send Freelancer Tex. Church returns as a "ghost" and warns Tucker not to let Tex get involved. Tucker does not heed Church's warning, and later becomes very frightened by Tex. When she is captured by the Reds, he and Caboose act as a diversion, while Church, as a ghost, rescues Tex. Afterwards, Tex attacks the Reds, but is "killed" by Donut, so Tucker decides that he and Caboose return to base, in which Caboose refers to himself as O'Malley. A few months later, Tucker and Caboose help Church fit into his new body. A medic, named Frank DuFresne, soon arrives at Blue base and checks on the team's status. Suddenly, the Blues and Doc are ambushed by the Reds, which results in the two teams making an exchange: the Blues give up Doc as a hostage, and the Reds embarrass Grif. After the ambush, Tucker spots a switch on Church's body and reluctantly flips it, but the action causes Church's body to beep. Caboose and Tucker manage to stop Church's beeping but inadvertently shut down his leg motors. Caboose suggests that Church leave his body so Lopez can fix the leg motors as well as Sheila. Tucker and Church agree and Church leaves Lopez, but the latter escapes. As Tucker and Caboose run after Lopez, Lopez is attacked by the Reds, causing the former the blow up their warthog in order to save himself. Lopez, feeling betrayed, helps the Blues fix Sheila but he is then possessed by Tex. Tex makes a plan with the Blues to kill O'Malley and Tucker is left with the responsibility to get the Reds to shut off their radios. Tucker successfully does so, with the help of Sheila and Lopez, but O'Malley infects Doc. After Sheila and Lopez defect themselves from both teams, due to poor treatment, Tucker and Caboose capture Donut and use him to make a deal with the Reds. Finding the Great Weapon During the deal, in Episode 38, Tucker discovers that Red and Blue teams are controlled by the same Command when he accidentally overhears a conversation between Sarge and Vic. Before he could divulge the information, Tucker is blasted and injured, while O'Malley, now possessing Doc, kidnaps Lopez. After O'Malley takes Lopez through a teleporter, Tucker remains behind unconscious while the rest of the Reds and Blues go into the teleporter to follow the enemy. Tucker wakes up later and goes through the teleporter with Tex and Donut. When the Reds and Blues arrive at Sidewinder, Tucker inexplicably exits the teleporter covered in black stuff, which would save his life later when Freelancer Wyoming doesn't recognize him as his target. When the Reds and Blues confront O'Malley, Church's bomb is activated. Tucker attempts to destroy Church's robot body to save the others, but Wyoming snipes the launcher out of Tucker's hands. The bomb detonates and sends everyone but Church supposedly into the future. Later on, Tex regroups with the others and plans a raid on O'Malley's fortress. During the raid, Tucker discovers a sword and quickly uses it to dispatch the Red Zealot. He takes a liking to the weapon and refuses to let anyone else use it. Afterwards, O'Malley makes a second attack with his extremely slow robot army. Tex knocks Tucker out and steals his sword, but is unable to use it. Tucker wakes up later by Church and finds the army of robots eliminated. When realizing that Tex didn't destroy the army, the Blues soon discover that an Alien was responsible. The alien informs them that only the first person who discovered the sword can activate it. So as a result, Tucker is forced to unwillingly join a quest as the sword is now joined to him. It is later revealed that the sword is actually a key to a hidden spaceship hangar. However, after the Alien enters the ship it is destroyed by Wyoming. Pregnancy After returning from the quest, Tucker falls ill for unknown reasons. While Church hypothesizes that it might have come from the sword, Andy, the Blue Team's sentient bomb, suggests poor personal hygiene. Regardless, the Blues call and have Doc perform a diagnosis on Tucker, in which the former comes to the conclusion that shocks the Blue Team: Tucker is pregnant. Andy later confirms that the Alien impregnated Tucker with a parasitic embryo. Near the end of Episode 77, Tucker gives birth to a baby alien creature and quickly falls comatose. When Tucker recovers, he is introduced to his son and reveals that his idea of an "ideal father/son relationship" is that of a divorced person with visitation rights. From then on though, Tucker shows a little more compassion for him, naming it "Junior" and even defending him when Church insults him. He then aids Tex and Church in infiltrating the Red Base, but the three are cornered by Wyoming and his A.I. Gamma. Because Tucker becomes unaffected by Wyoming's Armor Enhancement of Time Distortion, he is able to predict and counter all of Wyoming's movements and save his fellow teammates. Afterwards, the Blues, and a sudden help from the Reds, manage to eliminate all of the Wyoming clones. However, Tex betrays them, knocks Tucker unconscious and steals his sword and Junior. After Tex and O'Malley escape with Junior, Gamma and a Green Alien in Sheila, Tucker and the rest of the Blues return to base. Fighting the Dig Team .]] After the events of The Blood Gulch Chronicles, Tucker, along with most of the Reds and Blues, was relocated. During Reconstruction: Chapter 17, Grif discovers a distress signal from Tucker, and the latter tells him to deliver the message that they "Found what they were looking for, and it's under the sand". In Recreation, Donut tells Caboose that he found a distress signal from Tucker, saying to get help immediately. Tucker finally reappears in Well Hello, where he provides cover against the false excavation team to help Caboose, Sarge, and Grif. He closes the temple door and explains the situation to Sarge, Grif, and Caboose. Tucker explains that both him and Junior, who also somehow survived the explosion, go around acting as ambassadors between humans and aliens whenever they find ancient technology. They came to the desert because of the energy source, but "C.T." showed up and killed the original dig team. He then tells the Reds and Caboose that they must destroy the weapon before C.T. and his men get to it, but Caboose activates the weapon and installs Epsilon. C.T. and his men soon break into the temple and C.T. steals Epsilon. The Aliens then turn on the humans, believing Epsilon to be a god, and follow C.T., prompting the Reds and Blues to do so as well. The group find C.T. and start chasing him. Tucker flies over a hill in his Chopper and slashes C.T.'s jeep with his sword, causing it to explode. When C.T. flees Tucker goes after him, but the latter ambushes him from behind. Tucker asks who C.T. is working for, but C.T. doesn't reveal a thing. Just then, Epsilon flies up and kills C.T. with his laser. Afterwards, Epsilon begins having memory flashes and journeys to a facility with Caboose for answers, prompting the Reds and Tucker to follow. Learning the Truth Arriving at the Freelancer Offsite Storage Facility Tucker and the Reds fight against a recently revived Epsilon-Tex, but are defeated. Caboose then has F.I.L.S.S. deploy the soldiers with armor lock, but Epsilon quickly releases everyone. Epsilon soon leaves with Tex to a secret facility, while Tucker and Caboose stay behind. Later, when Caboose asks Sarge to help him rescue Epsilon and Tex after Epsilon's recovery beacon activates, Sarge makes a speech regarding each soldier's admirable qualities and admits that Tucker is a good soldier. This prompts everyone to go rescue Epsilon and Tex. The group arrive at the facility on board a damaged pelican. After it crash lands, the teams regroup. Wash orders Tucker and Caboose to search inside the base for tools while the Reds are ordered to find anything that has power. Suddenly, the Meta attacks Wash and Epsilon, so Tucker and the Reds engage him in battle. Tucker manages to briefly fight the Meta off, but is knocked down. Fortunately, the Reds eventually kill the Meta by dragging him down a cliff with a Warthog. Meanwhile, with Tex trapped inside the storage unit, Epsilon follows her inside before it shuts down. Afterwards, the Reds and Blues are interrogated by UNSC Police, where Wash is revealed to have joined the Blue Team after the group help him fake his death. When Wash asks why they are helping him, Caboose says that Wash helped them before and that they're just repaying past favors while Tucker says it's because they're one man short on their team. Nonetheless, Wash thanks them for their help. Conflict with Carolina Some time later, Tucker goes on a mission to rescue Epsilon from the UNSC Archives with the other Reds and Blues, along with Carolina. After the group successfully rescue Epsilon they leave the archives and make a pit stop at Zanzibar, where Epsilon is placed inside Tucker's A.I. slot. The two then spy on Wash's conversation with Carolina inside the facility, until Tucker blows their cover. Carolina threatens them to leave as a result. Afterwards, the group arrive back at the desert to find C.T., where the Reds and Blues discuss their concerns about Carolina. In order to find out her true motives, the group installs Epsilon into Carolina's Mongoose. Carolina soon calls Tucker over to discuss the location of an artifact, which Tucker recognizes as Epsilon's former monitor. After Tucker explains that the monitor is at the Freelancer Offsite Storage Facility, Carolina decides to depart to an island, unknowingly taking Epsilon with her. When she returns, she tells the group that they are heading to Outpost 17-B. Upon arriving at Valhalla, Tucker angrily confronts Epsilon about his unusual relationship with Carolina. Epsilon tells him that she is more complicated than they thought and he needs to stay close to her in order to find out information. When Carolina decides to leave Tucker and Caboose speak with Epsilon again, infuriated at the fact that he has gathered no information. Epsilon tells them to back off and finally decides to have a word with Carolina alone. After talking to her Carolina and Epsilon gather everyone in the Reds' holographic chamber, where the final plan to kill the Director is discussed. However, the group refuses to help them on their mission, due to their attitudes towards them. When Carolina threatens Tucker after he refuses to follow her orders, Wash stops her by holding her at gunpoint. With the team divided, Epsilon becomes furious and blames the crew for causing all of his problems in the past. Disgusted and hurt, Tucker, followed by the others, walks out on Carolina and Epsilon. Rescue Mission As the Reds and Blues continue their shenanigans, Doc reminds them on how much they have changed since they first met. Following Doc's speech, the Reds and Blues decide to go help Epsilon and Carolina, Tucker being the first to take action, but Wash reminds them that the mission will be dangerous. Sarge, however, tells Washington that despite their troubles with Freelancers, the Reds and Blues have always managed to overcome them because of their trust in each other. Wash, as a result, agrees to help. Suddenly, a trio of UNSC Police Hornets surround the group and attempt to arrest them, but the Reds and Blues steal the Hornets and fly off to help Carolina and Epsilon. The group finds them being attacked by an army of robotic Tex drones and quickly come to the rescue. The group soon then go into battle against the army, but become overwhelmed. Epsilon successfully manages to shut down the drones and then tells the group that he and Carolina must complete the next task alone. After Carolina and Epsilon confront the Director, they decide to relocate the Reds and Blues to a place where they can call home. However, on their way back, the Reds and Blues crash land a pardoned ship in an unknown location and settle at their new makeshift bases as a result. Shipwrecked on Chorus Soon afterwards, Caboose and Tucker allow Sarge to use the Blue Team's tank on Red base, angering Wash. After he regains it, Wash scolds Tucker for his insubordinance and makes him perform rigorous exercises as a result. Afterwards, Tucker assists Wash in repairing the comm tower and questions why they haven't been found yet, explaining that the ship's GPS would have informed command about their crash. After their repairs, Wash and Tucker attempt to activate the radio, but fail. When the Reds arrive to help, Lopez 2.0 completes the comm tower's repairs, allowing the group get in contact with Donut, who agrees to rescue them. Afterwards, Caboose arrives and introduces his "pet" Freckles, frightening the group. After Wash orders Tucker and Caboose to continue training, Tucker spots Grif and Simmons spying on them, where Simmons joins the Blue Team in order to experience Wash's methods. When Wash questions Tucker on this, the latter, fed up with being blamed all the time, argues with Wash, resulting in Caboose mistakenly taking the leadership position of Blue Team. Suddenly, the Reds attack in an attempt to rescue Simmons, but Freckles destroys their Warthog. As things heat up, Donut finally arrives with Doc and Lopez and informs everyone that they were dropped off. Realizing that Donut allowed the pilot to leave, the group attacks him. With Caboose now the mistaken leader, Tucker is ordered to repair the comm tower, but fails to do so. When Wash approaches Tucker hitting the radio he tries to give him advice. Tucker, however, angrily expresses his frustration with Wash and his methods, wishing that he could simply talk with Church again. Wash then confesses that he was one of the worst Freelancers in his squad and explains that he never led a team before until now. He then encourages Tucker to apply effort into things. After Wash apologizes to Caboose and re-obtains his position as Captain, the Blues are attacked by white armored soldiers. Tucker manages to kill one soldier before the rest are eliminated. Battle at Crash Site Bravo As the Reds and Blues regroup, Felix and Locus appear before them, where Locus tells the group to come with him, but they refuse and attack Locus. When the latter escapes, the group interrogate Felix, who tells them that they are considered to be the greatest soldiers in the galaxy and adds that they have crash landed on the planet Chorus, whose society is currently undergoing a civil war. Felix asks for the group's help but they decline, only wanting to leave the planet. Nonetheless, the Reds and Blues help Felix prepare for an attack. After the fortifications are complete, Locus and the Federal Army attack, forcing the teams to engage them. During the battle, Wash and Simmons become unable to restore power to Freckles, so Tucker charges towards Red base and successfully deactivates the base computer, restoring the power. Tucker is then held at gunpoint, but Lopez, now with his successor's body, rescues him and the two return to the battle. However, Wash, Sarge, Donut, and Lopez become incapacitated, forcing Tucker, Caboose, Grif, and Simmons to retreat with Felix into a tunnel. Noticing that Wash has recovered, Tucker cries out to him, but the latter orders Freckles to "Shake!", which causes the tunnel roof to collapse and seal off, deeply concerning Tucker. After the battle, Tucker awakens from a tremor to the head at the New Republic Headquarters and becomes horrified at the fact that his friends didn't make it back. After rejoining Grif, Caboose, and Simmons at the mess hall, the four are informed of Wash, Sarge, and Donut's capture. The New Republic leader, Vanessa Kimball, persuades them to stay and fight in order to rescue them and end the war in the process, but the group express their doubts. Kimball then explains that her troops need a sign of hope and pleads for the four to try and lead them, reminding Tucker of what Wash taught him. As a result, the four have the New Republic soldiers perform drills, taking on leadership positions for the first time. Joining the New Republic Several weeks later, Tucker, his "green" squad, and Felix infiltrate a Federal Army outpost, where Tucker manages to obtain secret information on the captured Reds and Blues from a Fed. After Tucker is approached by Cunningham, who states that they must leave, Cunningham is killed by Locus and the New Republic squad is found out, forcing Tucker, Felix, and Palomo to abort the mission. Back at the New Republic Headquarters, Felix informs Grif, Simmons, and Caboose about how Tucker recovered valuable Federal Army information, despite having gotten two men killed, and praises Tucker for taking the risk; although Tucker feels empathetic about it. Kimball then informs the Reds and Blues of the location of their friends, based on the information Tucker received, and states that if the four can assemble and train an elite team in five days, she'll allow them to rescue them. Being unable to get help from Felix, Tucker and the others recruit Palomo, Jensen, Smith, and Bitters for help, who each unanimously choose Tucker as their leader for the mission. As the group begin their training, Simmons and Jensen install capture software onto everyone's helmets, in order to record their sessions. However, despite their rigorous training, the squad is laughed at by both the recruits, as well as other Republic soldiers for their constant mess-ups. Embarrassed, Tucker blames Felix for being so hard on them during the training sessions and the two begin to argue. After Kimball interrupts them she privately talks to Tucker and explains more about Felix's history with the New Republic and rivalry with Locus. After she leaves, Tucker gathers Simmons, Caboose, and Grif and tells them that they are leaving without the recruits, explaining that they should "wing" the rescue mission themselves. After the four agree, they depart on two Warthogs before leaving an apology message to the rebels. The four soon arrive at a deserted fueling station, where they discover four steel-armored soldiers speaking to Locus regarding their captured friends. After the soldiers vanish, the four eventually arrive and infiltrate F.A.C. Outpost 37, where they unexpectedly run into their friends. They tell each other the truth behind why the rebels and Feds are fighting each other, and devise a plan to end the war between the two factions. Suddenly, the compound is attacked by Locus and a group of mercenaries, who force the Blood Gulch Crew to stand down. As Locus prepares to kill them, Felix arrives and betrays the group, revealing that he and Locus used them as a means to cause further conflict in the Chorus Civil War, all due to their superior wanting the planet free of its inhabitants. Fortunately, Carolina emerges from hiding, disguised as a mercenary, and uses a Teleportation Cube to escape with the group. Battling the Space Pirates Arriving at a secret Forest Base, Carolina, along with Epsilon, explains that their ship was purposely crashed on Chorus by the Space Pirates, who are mass-producing advanced versions of the ship's Freelancer equipment. Tucker suggests they warn the Chorus armies about their discovery but Epsilon tells him that Control will be preventing them from doing so. So, the Blood Gulch Crew analyze Grif's Suppressor and discover a connection between it and the Teleportation Grenades. In order to find out who supplied the grenades, Carolina and the Blues decide to search the other half of the ship at Crash Site Alpha, while the Reds search the ship's manifest at Crash Site Bravo. While at Alpha, the Blues and Carolina obtain data from the ship, but are soon attacked by Space Pirates. As the pirates close in on them, Tucker frantically removes the drive containing the data, abruptly ending the transfer and forcing the group to teleport away. When Epsilon blames Tucker for his actions, Caboose is nearly killed by a Space Pirate who teleported back with them, but is rescued by Carolina. Troubled by his actions at Alpha, Tucker seeks advice from Wash on leadership, in which the latter explains that he must learn from his mistakes and trust his instincts. After Carolina and Wash interrogate the mercenary the group are attacked by more space pirates, forcing Wash to teleport them away to the fueling station. While there, Epsilon and Tucker engage in a heated argument, forcing Caboose to step in. Caboose tells Tucker to get over his anger and resolve his issues with Epsilon, which Tucker does. After he and Epsilon reconcile, the group are contacted by Felix and Locus, who offer them a chance to leave Chorus. Distrustful of the two, the Reds and Blues execute a sneak attack, formulated by Tucker, on the mercs at Radio Jammer Station 1C. There, Tucker confronts Felix, who monologues over the Pirates' actions. After Felix attacks the Reds and Blues, Tucker, horrified, charges at Felix, but the latter stabs him. Fortunately, Tucker, along with Epsilon, reveals to Felix that he has been recording the entire monologue via his helmet cam, leaving Felix speechless. After the Reds and Blues disable the radio jammer, Epsilon sends Felix's recorded words to the Feds and Rebels at Armonia, who finally learn the secret behind the Pirates' involvement in the war. Because of this, Felix and Locus teleport away. After the Chorus armies form a truce, they pick up the Blood Gulch Crew from the radio jammer station and thank them for their efforts, with Tucker being treated for his injury. Regrouping at the New Republic HQ, Tucker, Grif, Simmons and Caboose reunite with their recruits and thank them for picking them up. After Epsilon processes the manifest, the crew learn the true identity of Control: Chairman Malcom Hargrove. When the Chairman declares war on Chorus, the Blood Gulch Crew, Federal Army, and New Republic accept. Going to War A month later, Tucker assists Chorus' armies in seizing a Charon facility, alongside Sarge, Carolina and Epsilon. After the four discover an alien temple nearby they get help from Dr. Grey to learn more about it. Grey decides to study the temple alongside Tucker, Sarge, and Caboose, but Tucker accidentally activates it with his sword, causing all of Charon's hybrid weapons to explode. When the temple reveals a map detailing coordinates, the group relay the information to the others at Armonia and devise a plan to attack the mercs at Crash Site Alpha while they're at a disadvantage. Kimball will lead the assault alongside Wash, the Reds and Chorus armies while Carolina, Grey, and the Blues follow the map's coordinates. Upon arriving at their destination, the group find a portal and learn that only a true warrior of mental clarity and great strength can be accepted through. After Tucker and Carolina fail to meet these instructions Caboose is sent through the portal and manages to pass the test, befriending an alien A.I. he names Santa. Santa informs them of the Temple of Communication, which will allow them contact with Earth without the disruption of the radio jammers. He also mentions the planet's Purge and the location of another key that can activate it. Just then the group is ambushed by Sharkface and his band space pirates, forcing Carolina to protect them with her Domed Energy Shield. After Sharkface leaves to get the key, Grey has Freckles kill the remaining pirates. The group then learn that Doyle flew to the east mountains and obtained the key himself, prompting them to go after him. Upon arriving at the mountains, they encounter Sharkface, who persuades Carolina into chasing him. When Tucker, Caboose, and Grey are forced to take cover inside a cave they unexpectedly find Doc inside, who quickly tackles Tucker when the latter admits that he never knew he was gone. After the four are spotted by two space pirates, Donut and Lopez rescue them and join Tucker and Caboose in finding Doyle. However, they discover that Doyle has lost the key to Felix, who escapes with Locus in a Falcon. Fortunately, Tucker explains to Doyle that the key won't activate for them unless he is killed. After both the assault and away team return to Armonia, with few causalities and a "rescued" Doc, the Blood Gulch crew witness an argument between Kimball and Doyle. After the leaders storm off, the crew ask Doc to help them hold a counseling session for the generals, in order to improve their relationship. Initially, there is little cooperation and mostly arguing, however, Doyle ends up complimenting Kimball and expressing a desire to work together, much to the crew's relief. Unfortunately, the session is abruptly cut off when the Space Pirates attack the city. Charon's Final Assault In order to survive the assault, Epsilon suggests eradicating the pirates by overloading the nuclear reactor in the center of the city, with Wash, Carolina, and Kimball being sent to overload it. Meanwhile, Doyle and the other Reds and Blues head towards the Armory to escape on a Pelican, but quickly discover that Lopez is stuck in the ship. While the others prevent pirates from entering the armory, Simmons removes Lopez from the engine, allowing the crew to escape. Doyle, however, decides to remain in Armonia and incites the Pirates into chasing him. After Tucker informs Wash and Kimball of Doyle's actions he, Caboose, and Doc are dropped off in a safe area by the Reds, who then head back to the city and pick up Wash, Kimball, Epsilon, and Carolina. Doyle then ignites the city's reactor in an act of self sacrifice, killing a majority of the space pirates and destroying the city. The crew then regroup at Crash Site Bravo with the armies, who mourn over the loss of Doyle. As the crew formulate a counterattack plan to stop Felix and Locus, Kimball delivers a speech to the Chorus armies that motivates them to fight as one. After the crew attain alien artillery from the Temple of Arms, they assist the Feds and Rebels in attacking the pirates at the Comm Temple. Wash and Carolina, having destroyed the Purge, soon join them, until the pirates retaliate with several Mantis. Because of this, Tucker takes Epsilon and enters the temple's control room with the other Reds and Blues, until they're confronted by Felix and Locus. Surprisingly, Locus betrays Felix and refuses to attack the crew, prompting Felix to attack them. Luckily, Tucker and the crew manage to kill Felix, with Locus gaining control of Felix's discarded sword. Locus then activates the temple for the crew and disappears, allowing them to broadcast their message across the galaxy. After revealing Hargrove's crimes, the Chairman himself flies to Chorus and releases numerous Mantis droids around the temple to kill the remaining inhabitants. As a result, the Reds and Blues infiltrate the Staff of Charon in order to shut down the robots and manage to succeed with F.I.L.S.S.'s help. Unfortunately, they end up trapped inside Hargrove's trophy room when his forces attack them. As Hargrove's forces breach their way into the room, the crew prepare themselves for the impending attack, with Tucker donning the Meta's modified suit to fight. However, what the crew doesn't know is that Epsilon deconstructed himself from his memories of the other fragments in order to help them, resulting in his death. Personality Smart-aleck, sarcastic, rude, prone to juvenile humor, and obsessed with women, Tucker has many characteristics of an unruly teenager. Like Grif, he had an extreme aversion to combat and work. He might be lying about his relationships as his claims are not backed up by any evidence of him ever having a relationship, a fact often brought up by Epsilon. If true, it shows that Tucker is actually just trying to impress his friends. Although he sometimes lacks prudence and common sense, Tucker has become somewhat smarter and mature as the series has progressed, questioning things that didn't make sense to him. In Season 3, when the group tried to tell him that the present is destroyed and they're in the future because Church was facing forwards when the bomb went off, Tucker pointed out that people always in the present and that one can only face forwards. In Season 5, Tucker discovered Wyoming's Time Distortion loop and quickly made an elaborate plan to stop him. Tucker has since become far more mature and trustful, always coming to join the battle to help his allies. In addition, Tucker has also showed levels of empathy towards others. For example, in Season 10, Tucker is the first to forgive Carolina and Epsilon after their quarrel, despite being the first to walk out on them due to their hurtful words. In Season 11, Tucker showed sadness after Epsilon's departure and felt genuinely concerned when Wash was captured by the Federal Army of Chorus. During Season 12, Tucker felt responsible for being the cause of Cunningham's and Rogers' deaths, despite only knowing the two for a short amount of time. As of Season 12, Tucker has become a somewhat capable leader, caring for the lives of his men and doing anything it takes to see his missions through. However, he is quite open of his dislike for being in command, still preferring to pass off such responsibilities to more capable hands, although this is less out of selfishness and more towards concern his decisions will doom others. His perverted nature has become somewhat dulled down, due a combination of his friends interrupting his iconic catchphrase, and what used to be a habit having become a coping mechanism in times of stress, implying he is not honestly perverted but just uses it as a way to ease the pressures of battle. Tucker also values the trust he has with the Blood Gulch crew and is willing to risk his life in an instant to protect those he sees as family, especially his actual family as shown when he was ready to fight Tex to protect Junior. He is also shown to hold grudges against those who hurt his trust as seen with Felix and Epsilon. By the time of the Chorus Trilogy he is more serious and less of a wisecrack, most likely due to being hardened by his many battles with foes like the Omega, Wyoming, C.T, Meta, and his rival Felix. Another source he may have used to become more mature is Kimball and Washington, giving him wisdom whenever he is or was in need of it, though he will still say his catchphrase every now and again much to the (slight) annoyance to his friends. Relationships Tucker has developed many relationships with other characters in the series. Themes Ethnicity In Episode 54, when Tucker reveals his first name as Lavernius, Church asks whether Tucker is black. Tucker asks why and acts insulted that Church never learned his first name, deflecting any additional questions. Caboose later refers to Tucker as "the other black one" - the first being the black-armored Tex - and refers to Andy as an Explosive-American, leading Tucker to angrily ask if he is being made fun of. When Tucker's armor is covered in black stuff in This One Goes to Eleven, Tex punches him and Sarge remarks that Tex "knocked the black off him." Tucker can be heard replying, "That's racist." Sniper Rifle Due to the scarcity of the sniper rifle, Tucker has never been able to use one. He was originally supposed to get one ordered from Captain Butch Flowers, but because of the captain's death, the order was never placed, ironically because Church accidentally killed Captain Flowers with Aspirin. This gag is repeated numerous times throughout Seasons One and Two, eventually being phased out in Season Three after he accidentally discovers the sword during the attack on O'Malley's base. During Episode 94 Tucker begs Church to use the sniper rifle; Church agrees to Tucker's request in exchange for his sword. Tucker then displays his unfamiliarity with the device by unloading a round into Tex's ass, and manages to switch weapons again before she catches him which makes Tex blame Church. Despite this, Tucker managed to skillfully utilize the sniper to kill several Wyoming clones and save Church and Caboose's lives. Teleporting Whenever Tucker goes through a teleporter, he always emerges with his armor covered in "black stuff", which appears to be soot. Barring a single occurrence involving Caboose in Episode 14, this has never occurred to any of the other characters; he comments on this in Season Three. This was briefly touched on in Episode 89, when Church mentions rebooting several devices to repair them, listing the teleporter as one, and Tucker expresses his concern that this was not really successful. It is uncertain why this happens to Tucker only later in the series. Tucker's Rock It is implied several times throughout the series that Tucker either frequently masturbates around or has had sex with a rock. In Season Two, when Tex reappears, Tucker asks if she watches the team while they are alone, and the camera flashes to a boulder spray-painted "Keep out! Tucker's rock!" to which Tex responds that Tucker should be very ashamed of himself. During Tucker's pregnancy in Season Four, Caboose offers to guard a rock from Tucker, because he thought "that's how this whole thing got started." In Recreation, during an argument with the Reds, Grif tells Tucker "You had sex with a rock!" to which Tucker replies "Your sister's name is Rock?" Being Knocked Out Tucker also has an unlucky tendency to get knocked unconscious. Having been knocked unconscious by friend and foe alike, he suggests to Church that they should rotate knock-outs in Season 3, although Church's response is "Hey good idea, and the next time Caboose decides to go team killing you can take that one." and Tucker retracts the suggestion. The Rooster Teeth Team have asked Jason Saldaña how many times he has had to say, "Oh, what happened?", and jokingly remarked that Tucker for most of Season 4 can be summed up with moaning.Rooster Teeth Productions (2006). Audio commentary. In Red vs. Blue: Season Four DVD. Buda, Texas: Rooster Teeth Productions. Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow Tucker had the sudden urge in Season 4 to start using this phrase, "Bow-Chicka- Bow-Wow", and has continued to use it throughout the series. The phrase has garnered much popularity and has been variated by other characters and in many ways; most of which by Tucker himself. This quote was also voted to be Tucker's most memorable quote by fans in The Best of Red vs. Blue Awards special. Picking Up Chicks Being perverted, Tucker is constantly suggesting ways for himself, or others, to pick up chicks. He commonly suggests using a vehicle, usually a tank, in order to impress women. This trait is first shown in Red Gets a Delivery, where Tucker complains that one cannot pick up chicks in a tank. However in the following episode, he quickly changes his mind when he actually sees the tank that was sent to them, stating, "We can definitely pick up chicks in this thing. Probably two or three chicks a piece." to Church and Caboose. Tucker briefly suggests to Sarge, Grif, and Caboose that they all pick up some chicks if they get the chance during Recreation. In the Season 9 episode Familiar Feelings, Tucker's Epsilon-double is shown to also share this trait, as he suggests to Epsilon about picking up Tex with the tank. When Epsilon is inserted into the mongoose during Season 10, Tucker tells him that he can now literally pick up chicks. Armor At certain points in the series, characters have been confused about Tucker's exact armor color, even Tucker himself at one point. During Season 4, the Alien describes Tucker as the "Teal one," confusing Tucker, who states that his armor is aqua. In Out of Body, while trying to flirt with Carolina, Tucker describes his, and Carolina's, armor as "greenish-blue", "aqua-marine", and "turquoise", though he then states that he isn't exactly sure himself. In Heavy Mettle, Caboose, while depressed, states that Tucker's armor "...isn't even a shade of blue! It's like an... aqua.". In Long Live the King, Sarge calls Tucker a "thin mint" and a "shamrock", prompting Tucker to respond with "Thin mint? Bitch, my armor's aqua!...I think." Later in the same episode, Donut calls Tucker, "this maniac turquoise guy", only to be yelled at by the latter. In What's Yours is Ours, Sarge calls Tucker "Aquaman", referring to his armor color. Additionally, Tucker is the only character in the series that has stolen armor that formerly belonged to a Freelancer. This trait is first seen in Silver Linings, where Tucker takes Butch Flowers' (formerly Agent Florida) armor. Then, in The End, Tucker acquires the M374 Hephaestus Combat Suit, which is a modified version of Agent Maine's armor. Skills and Abilities Recovery Tucker has been shown to survive brutal punishment, such as when he was struck by a rocket and quickly made a full recovery all by himself. After the Alien attacks him in Episode 63, he also makes a quick recovery. In This One Goes to Eleven, Tucker seemed to be the most capable in fighting Tex, as her attacks were not that much of a problem for him and he actually joked most of the time while she was hitting him, though he was left semi-conscious on the floor repeatedly before making a speedy recovery. During Season 12, Tucker recovers from multiple injuries and mishaps while training with the New Republic in Training Daze, and even continues to keep training, displaying his perserverence. After being stabbed by Felix in Fed vs. New, Tucker pushes through his pain and manages to keep recording Felix's plan without the latter's knowledge, an act that nearly cost him his life, which also resulted in the Chorus armies learning of the Space Pirates' plan's. Combat Although Tucker was initially reluctant to do battle and was willing to always stall his involvement in fighting before Recreation, Tucker was shown to be something of a capable fighter, able to quickly kill a Zealot with his sword and well-trained Wyoming clones with both his sword and his sniper rifle. In Recreation it is shown that Tucker has become a remarkable fighter, able to take on a large group of heavily armed soldiers and aliens all by himself. It is clear from C.T's attitude towards him that Tucker has proven to be a formidable opponent. He was even able to blow up C.T.'s jeep with a single strike from his sword. In n+1, he took on the Meta and managed to stab him with his sword straight in the chest, though this didn't seem to affect him. It also appeared that his main basis in attacking with the sword were the words "swish, swish, stab". In True Colors, he manages to eliminate several Tex drones with his sword, but does not make any witty comments while fighting. In Season 11, Washington has Tucker undergo several rigorous training exercise scenarios, which further improve his fighting capabilities, as he is seen eliminating and outmaneuvering several Federal Army of Chorus soldiers throughout the season. In Season 12, Tucker is shown to be given a squad and, unlike Caboose, Simmons, and Grif, participates in an actual infiltration of a Federal Army outpost, where he exhibits a good sense of stealth. Intelligence While normally not known for his smarts, Tucker has demonstrated great tactical ingenuity on multiple occasions, such as outsmarting Wyoming's time-loop and coming up with an elaborate plan to defeat Locus and Felix in Fed vs. New. The latter is especially impressive when you consider the tactical intelligence of not only Locus and Felix themselves, but Control as well, who was orchestrating the operation. Kills Tucker has killed many enemies using his energy sword, such as the Red Zealot, Wyoming, the Meta (with assistance from Wash and the Reds), and the Tex drones. He was also able to kill several Wyoming clones using the sniper rifle and some of C.T.'s men. In Season 11, he kills several federal soldiers with a DMR and his energy sword. In Season 13, with the assistance of the Reds, Blues and Locus, he was able to take down Felix and delivered the final blow with a grenade. Red Zealot.png|Red Zealot Episode 95.png|Wyoming and several of his clones CT's men.png|C.T.'s men The Meta's end.jpg|The Meta Robo-Tex.png|Several Tex drones Federal Army soldiers - S11.png|Several Federal Army soldiers Felix Close Up CGI.png|Felix Gallery Church and Tucker E18.png|Tucker and Church talk about Tex Church & Tucker in Halo 4.png|Tucker and Church in Halo 4 Griftuckerwhatplan.png Cabooseandtuckeratvalhalla.png Tucker at Valhalla.png Epsilon walks over to Tucker and Caboose.png Sarge & Tucker.png Tucker & Epsilon spying.png Tuckerisms Poster.png|Tuckerisms poster Tucker1.jpg|Tucker Artwork (1) Tucker2.jpg|Tucker Artwork (2) Tucker & Caboose Revelation.png Tucker with Epsilon AI.png Caboose infected speaking to Tucker.png Church and Tucker spying on cliff.png Wash and Carolina ask for Tucker's help.png Church & Tucker - Halo 4.png 11 3 washtucker2.png 11 3 washtucker.png 11 3 tucker.png Wash talks to Tucker.png Tucker makes a bad joke.png Wash and Tucker S11.png Tucker stares at tank.png Tucker shuts down Basebook.png Tucker pinned by Fed.png Sarge, Wash, Grif and Tucker under Fire.png 11 15 Tucker.png Tucker and Wash near radio.png 11 10 washtucker.png Tucker uses sword to break barrier.png Tucker hops over sandbags.png Tucker in Spartan Ops.png 11 19 00005.png 11 19 00002.png TuckerCGI 12teaser.png Tucker audio log.jpg Tucker wields DMR.png 11 10 sargeaimsattucker.png Bow Chicka Bow Wow.jpg Tucker and Purple Chick - S12PSA3.png Don't Listen to Tucker or Simmons - S12PSA3.png Tucker burns ice with sword.png Tucker wants YOU T-Shirt.png Tucker and Kimball talking.png Sup guys, Tucker here - S12E4.png TuckerArmor 12teaser.png S12E12 Promo Image.jpg Ss+(2015-09-09+at+05.25.08).jpg Eva Tucker.png Trivia *Up until Episode 54, Church never knew Tucker's first name. *As shown in Season 4 when teaching Crunchbite English, Tucker has horrible handwriting. *Tucker has developed both superb eyesight and hearing in Season 5. While at Blue Base, Tucker, without the use of the sniper rifle, is able to clearly identify the new yellow soldier at Red Base as female. Additionally, he is inside Blue Base when he overhears the discussion between Church and Tex, who were far away from the base at that time. (Tucker claimed to have developed his eyesight after not being able to use the sniper rifle in so long). *Tucker is superior in rank to Church, although he clearly has no problems with Church as the Blue leader. *Tucker's original armor wasn't originally his. He stole Captain Flowers' armor after he died when Church's negligent attempt to save his life actually killed him. Prior to this, Tucker wore regulation blue armor similar to Caboose. *During his conversation with Carolina in Out of Body, Tucker did not seem to know the color of his armor, (calling it "greenish-blue", "aqua-marine", and "turquoise") despite the fact that he once correctly called it "aqua" in Previous Commitments. This is a reference to the available armor colors in different Halo games constantly changing names. **When the series moved onto the Halo 2 engine, Tucker's armor color was changed to teal as aqua was not a selectable color. In the series the 2 colors are considered the same. *Paul Demarco, from Halo 4's Spartan Ops, has shown some similarities with Tucker, the most notable traits being his womanizing attitude and skill with the Energy Sword. * Tucker is shown primarily using the DMR while in the Halo 4 engine as opposed to the Battle Rifle the other Blood Gulch Soldiers favor. *Tucker's promotion to Captain in Season 12 now ranks him among the highest ranking soldiers encountered in the series, along with fellow captains Flowers, Grif, Simmons, and Caboose. **Later in Season 12 Doyle became the highest ranking soldier as a General, along with Kimball as revealed in Season 13, followed by Sarge after his promotion to Colonel. *Tucker has, at times, referenced and used movie cliches as a template for real life. For example, in Season 8, after Grif was dragged off the cliff in n+1, Tucker suggested that he might be hanging off a tree branch 'or something', according to 'some movies'. In Season 12, his plan to infiltrate the Federal Army base by knocking out and stealing the armor of two Feds is a reference to Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Felix then warns him that not everything in life works like a movie, but Tucker brushes off his concerns. *In Counseling, the Meta's death is revealed to be caused by drowning via four punctures in his suit, most likely made when Tucker stabbed him, making Tucker partially the cause of the Meta's death. *Tucker has the most appearances in the fourth saga of the series out of all characters (57 episodes). *According to the Red vs. Blue: The Ultimate Fan Guide Tucker went to the Sangheili home planet with Junior and learned how to use his Energy Sword more proficiently, and that he was transferred to Project Freelancer due to sexual harassment. References Category:Characters Category:Blue Team Category:Simulation Trooper Category:Protagonists Category:New Republic Category:Blood Gulch Crew